A Cats Christmas Story
by Eefmuusje
Summary: A short story about our favorite tribe and what the could be doing around the Christmas days.


A striped Queen walked grumpy through the, with snow covered, Junkyard and settled upon the tire, pouting while she crossed her arms. "Something wrong Teazer?" A black and gold Queen asked as she joined her. "Yes, Jer is!" Rumpleteazer yelled angry and looked pouting at the pearls around her neck. "Having problems?" Demeter asked giggling, this would be the couple's first fight since they mated. "Yea! This night he went stealing without me! He didn't even told me he was going! When he came back he was amazingly happy! He was even mumbling a happy song! I'm sure he is seeing another Queen!" Rumpleteazer yelled as she made a ball of snow and angrily threw it down. "Who? Jerrie? No, that can't be. Mungojerrie is way too happy with you!" Demeter yelled confused. "Happy with me? He?! Remember he's a criminal!" Rumpleteazer yelled spotting and crossed her arms angry again. Demeter sighed and shook her head. "I don't know Teaz… You can better wait a few days and then you'll see… And besides, it's Christmas! Be nice to each other!" Demeter yelled as she smiled at the kittens who played in the snow. Rumpleteazer sighed a little sadly and her normal face came back. "But how's Munkus and you?" Rumpleteazer asked curious, hoping it would cheer her up. Demeter sighed a little sadly and Rumpleteazer looked at her more curious. "Well, the last days… He's only caring about protecting the tribe, he's afraid Macavity will come at the Christmas ball. He's only in our den to sleep… The only things he says to me are: 'Good Morning' and 'Good night'." Demeter explained sadly and looked around the snowy tribe. The kittens were playing happily in the snow, while Jennyanydots and Jellylorum chased them with their self-made woolen gloves, scarves and hats, afraid they would catch a cold. Rumpleteazer putted a comforting paw upon Demeter's shoulder. "Well, I understand, but think of this, Munk would hurt himself when Macavity tries to take you away again." Rumpleteazer said smiling. Demeter sighed sadly again but she knew Rumpleteazer was right. Rumpleteazer looked around the Junkyard and got up. "Where are you going?" Demeter asked puzzled. "Just check the other's up… Trying to cheer up a little." Rumpleteazer sighed and Demeter nodded smiling.

Rumpleteazer walked to the kittens playground and watched the kittens playing, but one of them was missing. "Hey guys! Where's Jemima?" Rumpleteazer asked confused. The kittens shrugged and continued their game. Rumpleteazer shrugged too and walked further. Suddenly she heard two cats purr. Rumpleteazer hid herself behind a pile of garbage and carefully looked who it were, curious which couple this may be. She shocked and her eyes grew bigger, but stopped herself before screaming something horrible. Rumpleteazer turned around quickly and breathed a few times deeply, trying not to hyperventilate. The cats she saw were Alonzo and Jemima… Not playing, not talking… nuzzling… It was near kissing. Not only was Alonzo cheating on Cassandra, his mate, but Jemima was more than 3 years younger than him! Rumpleteazer shot another glare and saw they purred loudly while Alonzo licked Jemima's ears. Rumpleteazer turned back and saw her mate walking to her, confused why she looked that shocked. Rumpleteazer shocked even more and thought a few seconds about this night, she couldn't yell to him right in front of the two nuzzling cats. Rumpleteazer made a hushing signal to her mate, who nodded and sneaked to her. "So, what's up?" Mungojerrie whispered curious. "See yourself." Rumpleteazer whispered and turned to the two nuzzling cats. Mungojerrie 's eyes widened and he turned back. "What?" He whispered shocked. "Yea, I can't believe it too." Rumpleteazer whispered. Mungojerrie thought a few seconds. "Shall we tell Cas?" Mungojerrie whispered insecure. Rumpleteazer bit her lip and looked at him insecure too. "I don't think it's smart, I mean… It's Christmas… And if my mate would cheat on me, I rather hear it after Christmas." Rumpleteazer whispered and looked at her mate, hoping he would show a clue. Mungojerrie sighed sadly and nodded. Rumpleteazer breathed deeply, nothing looked like he was seeing another Queen, but still, Rumpleteazer was sure. "Come on, I wanna know what the rest is doing." Rumpleteazer whispered happily. Mungojerrie nodded and they sneaked back to the crowded part of the Junkyard.

"So? Did you found Jemimi?" Etcetera asked as the two passed the kittens. Rumpleteazer shook her head and winked at her mate. "No, we haven't, sorry." Mungojerrie answered. Cassandra ran to the kittens, looking very worried. "Have you seen Alonzo?" She asked panting. Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer shocked and scared. "No!" They yelled quickly. "Jemima is gone too." Tumblebrutus said thoughtfully. Cassandra's ears pricked up and heard quiet purrs. Her brown face chanced suspicious and she quietly crawled over to the place where the two cheaters were cuddling. Mungojerrie quickly grabbed Rumpleteazer 's paw and pulled her away, to the other side of the Junkyard. "I didn't wanna see that." Mungojerrie said as Rumpleteazer looked at him confused. "I understand… I think it would be horrible to be caught when you're cheating on your mate." Rumpleteazer said pressing and looked at her mate, hoping on another clue. "Where are you talking about?" Mungojerrie asked puzzled. "Just about Jemima and Alonzo." Rumpleteazer said quickly and looked around. "Whoa, the decoration is great!" She said happy, trying to change the subject. Mungojerrie looked around too and saw this part of the Junkyard was totally decorated with red streamers and red balloons. There was a huge Christmas tree who Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were decorating. "You did a great job, it looks perfect." Rumpleteazer said and helped the Queens a little. "Thank you honey." Jennyanydots said and smiled at her daughter. Mungojerrie walked after his mate and threw his arms around her waist. Rumpleteazer purred a little, though she wished she didn't. Mungojerrie laid his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her head. Rumpleteazer purred louder and heard the two older Queens giggling. Rumpleteazer sighed deeply and grabbed Mungojerrie 's paws. "Jer… Please…" Rumpleteazer sighed as she removed his arms. "What's wrong love?" Mungojerrie asked confused. "Nothing… Just…" Rumpleteazer tried and ran away, hoping her mate wouldn't see the tears who rolled down her face. Mungojerrie watched her worried as she ran away. "Jen, do you know what's with her?" Mungojerrie asked. Jennyanydots shrugged confused. "I'm sorry dear, I have no idea." She said and Jellylorum shrugged too. Jellylorum looked into the box of decorations and saw the top was the only thing left. She looked up, the tree was way too big, they couldn't reach it on their own. "Mungojerrie, dear, could you please place the top?" Jellylorum asked and handed him the golden star. Mungojerrie looked at her puzzled, normally no one is allowed to help them with the trees in case they ruin the whole tree. "Really?" Mungojerrie asked excited. "Well, of course, we can't reach it, you and Teazer climb on roofs without anyone knowing it." Jellylorum said and Mungojerrie blushed a little. "Well, alright." Mungojerrie said and looked at the star in his paw. After Jenny, Jelly and Jerrie searched a few boxes, Mungojerrie climbed on them and reached for the top of the tree. "Almost there…" Mungojerrie mumbled as the star almost reached the top. Mungojerrie smiled proudly as he finally placed the top. He carefully climbed off the boxes and Jennyanydots smiled proudly at her daughter's mate. "Great job, dear." Jellylorum said and patted Mungojerrie 's head. Mungojerrie smiled but his face fell once he heard the familiar sentence: "Christmas tree!" The three cats turned around and saw the group of kittens, running to them. "Oh, no!" Jennyanydots yelled and looked at the big tree behind her. Mungojerrie looked at the Queens shocked while the kittens were a few centimeter away from them. The kittens screamed hysterically as they toppled the three cats over and jumped into the decorated tree. They ripped all the decoration off and the needles of the tree flew everywhere. Mungojerrie rolled his eyes and sighed while the two Queens tried to stop the kittens, with no luck of course.

Rumpleteazer kicked against a empty can, deep in thoughts. "Hey Teaz!" She heard and looked up. She saw the brown Main Coon, but something was different, he had a little green stick in his paw, and held it up high. "What's that?" Rumpleteazer asked curious and sniffed it. "It's a Mistletoe." Rum Tum Tugger answered smiling. "What? Where is it for?" Rumpleteazer asked more curious. Rum Tum Tugger smiled cheeky and raised his eyebrows. "I can't explain, I can better show you." Tugger said and his smile grew bigger. "Alright!" Rumpleteazer yelled curious. "Alright, first close your eyes." Tugger said and Rumpleteazer did what he said. "And now?" Rumpleteazer asked with her eyes closed. "Just keep quiet." Tugger said and stepped closer to the Queen. He pursed his lips and slowly came closer. Suddenly they heard an angry hiss and Rum Tum Tugger jumped up scared, as Rumpleteazer opened her eyes, shocked. Mungojerrie walked to them angrily and grabbed Rumpleteazer 's paw. "What in Everlasting Cat's name, did you thought you were doing?!" Mungojerrie asked a little angry as he took her away from the Main Coon. "Where are you talking about?" Rumpleteazer asked shocked, not knowing what Tugger wanted to do. "He wanted to kiss you!" Mungojerrie yelled angry. "He wanted what?!" Rumpleteazer yelled shocked and shot an angry glare at the brown Main Coon, who was walking to the Princesses, with the Mistletoe in his paw. "And besides, look at yourself!" Rumpleteazer yelled and got angry too. "Where are you talking about?" Mungojerrie asked confused, but still angry. "Don't act like you don't know! This night you went to see another Queen, didn't you?!" Rumpleteazer yelled angry. "What?! Another Queen?!" Mungojerrie yelled, more confused and less angry. "Yea! Another Queen! Tell me Jer, is she much prettier than me?" Rumpleteazer asked and a few tears filled her eyes. "What?! There is no Queen, in the whole world, who is prettier then you." Mungojerrie whispered as he putted his paws around her face. "What? Aren't you cheating on me?" Rumpleteazer asked sniffing. "Of course not! There is no Queen who I love more then you." Mungojerrie answered as he swept her tears away. "Really?" Rumpleteazer asked smiling. "Of course!" Mungojerrie yelled and pressed his nose against hers. "But why did you leave this night, without telling me?" Rumpleteazer asked confused. Mungojerrie sighed and released the Queen. "I don't think I can tell you." Mungojerrie said a little sadly. "Why?" Rumpleteazer asked suspicious. Mungojerrie looked away and Rumpleteazer saw him walking away. "Jer? Where are you going?" Rumpleteazer asked worried. "Wait here, I'm back in a second." Mungojerrie said and ran away, to their den. Rumpleteazer 's coffee-brown eyes followed Mungojerrie puzzled as he ran away and ran into their den. After a few seconds he came back out and ran to his mate, with his paws on his back. "Jer, why are you acting so mysterious?" Rumpleteazer asked snickering. "Because of this." Mungojerrie said and showed him what was in his paws, it was a beautiful diamond necklace. "Is that… For me?" Rumpleteazer breathed as she saw the shining jewel. Mungojerrie nodded smiling and held the necklace in front of her. "Oh, Jer, I'm so sorry!" Rumpleteazer yelled and hugged him tightly. "For what?" Mungojerrie asked puzzled. "For thinking you were cheating on me." Rumpleteazer whispered and hugged him tighter. "You thought I was cheating on you?" Mungojerrie whispered and Rumpleteazer nodded into his head fur. "But love, you know, that no Queen, is more beautiful, more clever, more cheeky… more… perfect than you." Mungojerrie said and pressed his nose against hers. A few tears filled Rumpleteazer 's eyes and she kissed her mate sweetly. Mungojerrie lifted his mate and she smiled at him happily. "I love you." Rumpleteazer whispered and nuzzled Mungojerrie 's nose. "I love you too." Mungojerrie whispered back and kissed her again. Mungojerrie looked at the necklace in his paw and smiled at his mate. Rumpleteazer smiled and turned around, allowing him to loosen the pearls and fasten the new diamond necklace. Rumpleteazer carefully grabbed the necklace, hoping it wouldn't break. "Beautiful…" Rumpleteazer whispered and looked at her mate smiling. "Just like you…" Mungojerrie whispered and nuzzled her nose.

Demeter smiled happily as she saw two striped cats walking to her, holding each other's paws. "So, what did I say?" Demeter asked snickering as Rumpleteazer settled next to her. "Well, actually it was a Christmas present, instead of a Queen." Rumpleteazer said and Demeter snickered. "So, what did he gave you?" Demeter asked curious. Rumpleteazer smiled happily and showed the necklace around her neck. "It's beautiful!" Demeter breathed and her eyes widened. Rumpleteazer giggled happily and smiled at Mungojerrie, who laid his head upon her lap. Demeter smiled as Rumpleteazer moved her paws lovingly over Mungojerrie 's smiling face. Suddenly they heard a low voice ringing through the Junkyard, yelling: "Ho, Ho, Ho! Guess who's here?" Demeter's eyes widened and she dug her nails into the tire. "What's up Dem?" Rumpleteazer asked as she fiddled with Mungojerrie 's whiskers, not really paying attention to the Queen. "Well, nothing… I thought I… Never mind…" Demeter mumbled and calmed down, though Rumpleteazer looked worried now. "Santa Cat!!" The kittens yelled happily and ran to a cat, who was wearing: a fake beard, a red coat, a Christmas hat and little black boots. "Easy kittens. You all get your turn to tell Santa what you want for Christmas!" The dressed Tom laughed as he placed his empty bag next to him while he settled on a few boxes. The kittens jumped happily around the dressed cat while Demeter got the same look in her eyes again. "Are you sure you're okay?" Mungojerrie asked worried and got up from his mate's lap. Demeter looked straightly at the dressed cat who took little Etcetera upon his lap. Rumpleteazer followed her glare and sniffed a smell she never wanted to smell again. "Jer… Can you please get the kittens away from him?" Rumpleteazer whispered sternly, eyes widened too. "But love, you know it's just Skimble, dressed like Santa Cat?" Mungojerrie asked snickering. "This one is not Skimble…" Rumpleteazer whispered sternly again. Mungojerrie jumped up and looked at the two Queens. "It isn't who I think…" Mungojerrie couldn't finish his sentence, The dressed cat jumped up, grabbed Etcetera, Jemima and Victoria and started to ran away. Mungojerrie jumped off the tire and followed the Tom outside the Junkyard. The three Princesses screamed scared as the dressed Tom quickly turned around, facing the striped Tom. "Macavity, let them go!" Mungojerrie yelled hissing. "And why should I?" Macavity asked as he looked at the kittens. "Because… It's Christmas. Please Macavity. Everyone acts nice on Christmas, why can't you?" Mungojerrie asked quietly. Macavity looked at the few months younger Tom and looked at the scared Princesses. "Macavity, Please, Don't do this… We both know you're way more nice than you act. If you release them now, I can try to convince them about your good side." Mungojerrie tried as he walked closer to the Tom. Macavity looked at him doubtful. "Please, do it for me… And Teaz…" Mungojerrie filled sadly. "What?! Teazer? Is she there? Is she okay?" Macavity asked suddenly worried. Mungojerrie sighed sadly. "She's alright, but she would appreciate it very much if I tell her about your act of heroism." Mungojerrie said, trying not to sound angry. "You think?" Macavity asked smiling. "Well, yeah." Mungojerrie answered sadly. "Do you think… She would come back to me?" Macavity asked smiling and released the Princesses. The three kittens ran away scared and Mungojerrie watched them worried, hoping they wouldn't be hurt. "Come back to you? Don't you remember you catnapped her and used her? She hates you more than she hates Pollicles! Do you really think you have a chance?!" Mungojerrie yelled angry, protecting his mate. "What are you talking about?!" Macavity yelled a little angry. "Just sleep with a Peke!" Mungojerrie yelled angry and walked away from the stunned Tom.

When Mungojerrie walked back inside the Junkyard, he immediately was hugged by his mate. "I was so worried! Please tell me you're okay!" She breathed worried as she grabbed him tightly. "I'm alright." Mungojerrie snickered. "What are you laughing about!? I was worried to death! Are you sure he didn't do anything to you?" Rumpleteazer asked even more worried. "Teaz, Please, I'm alright, but are Vicky, Cettie and Jemima alright?" Mungojerrie asked his mate. "Yes, they came running in a few minutes before you. How did you get them free?" Rumpleteazer asked curious. "That doesn't matter, they're back, that's all what counts." Mungojerrie said and hugged her tightly. "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" They heard, luckily, a familiar voice yell. "Santa Cat!" The kittens yelled happy as they saw their Uncle Skimble wearing a hat, coat and shoes. Mungojerrie smiled at his mate and they settled next to Munkustrap and Demeter, who were cuddling each other. "Told you so." Rumpleteazer snickered against the black and gold Queen, who laughed a little. While Skimble played with the kittens, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer saw Alonzo with a big scratch on his nose, what probably came of his ex-mate. Rumpleteazer looked at her mate, happy she was the only Queen in his life. "I love you." She whispered and nuzzled his cheek. "I love you more than Tugger loves himself, means very, very much." Mungojerrie whispered and Rumpleteazer laughed a little.


End file.
